


处子狩猎

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 好久没有写这么温馨的车了，感觉好不适应啊同时把士郎，扎比和麻婆都拉出来溜了溜，总有一天我要把所有人都聚到迦勒底来！话说，闪闪是第一个型月指定的有魔性的英灵，为啥就不给他魔性这个属性呢（滑稽保命在恩闪咕哒闪3p里咕哒成功的让闪闪哭出来了，虽然有小恩的帮忙，但是也算实现誓言了吧(^^;)咕哒的梦可是让后来被召唤出来的梅林吃了个撑（跑





	处子狩猎

“总感觉，前辈最近好容易走神啊。”玛修再一次  
见到藤丸立香差点把米饭吃进鼻子里的时候终于忍不住开了口。

“是，是吗。”藤丸立香有些紧张，明显随意地糊弄了过去。

不止玛修发现了藤丸立香最近的状态不对，迦勒底的所有人都发现了，甚至藤丸立香自己也知道。他开始没有办法集中注意力是在吉尔伽美什王被召唤出来的时候。

迦勒底那荡气回肠的旅程才刚刚开始，藤丸立香也才刚刚召唤出不到十位数的英灵，吉尔伽美什就是这其中愿意在他最困难的时候回应他的人之一。

不对不对不对，藤丸立香没办法说服自己，那位王大概只是享受人类在绝境中挣扎的姿态罢了。

吉尔伽美什刚刚到来的时候，藤丸立香并没有表现出什么不对的地方，他很普通地为吉尔伽美什介绍了迦勒底的大概情况，并在对方的强烈不满下头疼地看着吉尔伽美什将寝门同他的宝物库连接起来，藤丸立香有幸能够一观其貌，推门进入的不再是迦勒底配备给英灵的标准房间，而是吉尔伽美什收藏的不知哪个皇家宫寝的原型。

至于原先的房间该怎么办，藤丸立香表示他心安理得地把这个问题扔给罗曼医生和达芬奇了。

不过，原来那个宝物库连这么大的花园都装的进去吗？藤丸立香觉得他应该说服吉尔伽美什王把迦勒底也装进去，这样以后做灵子转移的时候，物资和人员的交接应该会方便很多。

他是从什么时候开始不对劲的呢？藤丸立香也清楚地知道，是从那天晚上开始。

当晚，吉尔伽美什罕见地把藤丸立香带到自己的宫殿里，寝宫大概处于独立的空间，天上的月亮不同于现世的迦勒底，是完美无缺的圆形。吉尔伽美什和藤丸立香坐在花园里一言不发，在银河与萤火虫的微光映照下，虽然是夜晚却也不显暗淡。

藤丸立香从来没和吉尔伽美什单独相处过，彼时吉尔伽美什一杯酒一杯酒地往下灌，藤丸立香则在一旁坐立不安。

“杂种。”吉尔伽美什在漫长的沉默后开口。“本王赐予你自由往来于此的权利，你若是再感到不安，来这里便是。”说着他指向其中最耀眼的一片区域，“看到了吗，那是属于你的未来。”

他发现了！

藤丸立香眼睛里蓄起了眼泪。

吉尔伽美什王发现了，藤丸立香在害怕，在恐惧，在怀疑自己能否肩得起拯救世界的责任，在担心自己可能会失败，在恐慌着与这个本应美好的世界分别。

“王，我……”藤丸立香头一次直视吉尔伽美什的脸，在夜色下，吉尔伽美什赤色的瞳孔发出不祥的红光，浴衣下若隐若现的白皙肌肤也映着珍珠般的光彩，他勾着一抹笑，似是温柔，似是邪恶。

藤丸立香突然想起卫宫对这个人的评价：

吉尔伽美什是一个具有超乎常人的魔性的男人。

“啊，啊……”藤丸立香想要说话，但是张开嘴后发出的全是无意义的呻吟。

“可以哦，杂种，只有今晚，本王允许你的无礼。”

“尽情地释放你的不安吧，把这具身体，当作你的敌人。”

吉尔伽美什攀上藤丸立香的耳边，好似自言自语般轻轻说着。

藤丸立香想，他已经陷进去了。

失去了理性，藤丸立香不再有余力注意着保护王的玉体，他原地把吉尔伽美什推倒在草丛里，野花的枝叶在吉尔伽美什的身上划出了几道红痕。藤丸立香的双手颤抖着，甚至无法解开吉尔伽美什腰部的绳带。

“真是的，你这杂种，原来还是个处吗。”吉尔伽美什的语气变得温柔，耐心地着引导藤丸立香脱下他的浴衣。

藤丸立香确实是个处，甚至连自慰都没做过几次，但是少年人身上也有着男人对于性天生的张扬欲，被身下人这样嘲笑，藤丸立香泄愤般咬上了吉尔伽美什的脖子。

吉尔伽美什配合地扬起修长的脖颈，让藤丸立香如同野兽般撕咬他的喉咙。

藤丸立香手下也没停歇，急切地挤进吉尔伽美什的腿间，毫无章法地插进了一根手指，却连接下来的扩张都不会做。

“嘶——再深一点，对……就是那。”

吉尔伽美什很少和处子做，和曾经的爱好处女狩猎不同，吉尔伽美什更喜欢被经验老道的男性侵犯到深处的感觉，只要让他享受到，他不介意回报几声美丽的呻吟。

吉尔伽美什自觉地分开腿，让藤丸立香更方便地插进自己的身体里，一步一步教他该怎么样让自己舒服。

藤丸立香感觉被玩弄了，就像是被嫖了一样，也许是性欲被冲昏了头脑，他不知哪里来的胆子，没有听从吉尔伽美什的指挥，在软化还不充足的情况下又插了一根手指进去，在吉尔伽美什的惊呼中做起来抽插的动作。

“轻！啊！”

这就是吉尔伽美什不愿意和处子做的原因，稍一撩拨就失去理性，和他们的性爱中总是伴随着疼痛。如果是生前在乌鲁克的时候，胆敢这样对待他的臣民大多都葬生于自己宠物的口中了，但是现在，是他承诺在先，而且还是自己认同的人，吉尔伽美什好心地决定原谅藤丸立香。

敏感的肠道开始分泌出淫液来，随着藤丸立香的抽插被带出穴口，湿淋淋地挂在腿间，在指缝间被搅动时还发出咕叽咕叽的声音，再配合上吉尔伽美什一点抑制的意思都没有的婉转呻吟，听得藤丸立香头皮发麻。

说到底还是个处，藤丸立香比吉尔伽美什遇到过的任何一个人都不懂忍耐，在仅有两根手指扩张的前提下就撤出来，扶住自己硬挺已久的性器，把头部直接插了进去。

不充分的扩张导致穴口被拓开时的压迫感格外强烈，吉尔伽美什有些辛苦地吞下了半个柱身。藤丸立香已经被吉尔伽美什体内肠道的蠕动吸的快要泄身了，他咬牙坚持着把露在外面的部分也插了进去。

“现在直接射进来也可以哦，本王不会嘲笑你的。”吉尔伽美什呼吸还不稳，却仍不忘挑衅，嘴上说着不会嘲笑，但是话语中的调侃和嘴角的弧度都明示着他浓浓的嘲弄。

“请不要开我的玩笑了。”藤丸立香认输地趴了下来。明明吉尔伽美什才是被侵犯的那个，现在更狼狈的反而是他藤丸立香，他也想狠狠地把身下的人欺负哭，但是只要一动，先被榨干净的一定是自己吧。

想到这，藤丸立香委屈地蹭了蹭吉尔伽美什的脖子。

“唔……好想动。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”吉尔伽美什揉了揉藤丸立香的头，躺在地上开怀大笑起来。

想更多地看见对方丢人的样子，吉尔伽美什坏笑着轻轻收缩了下甬道，藤丸立香立刻就僵硬了。

被众神宠爱的身体可谓名器，仗着这样一具身体，吉尔伽美什才敢让藤丸立香放肆地胡来，也会由着他连润滑剂都没有的不完全的前戏，稍一挑逗就会泛滥的穴口无论多大的东西都能轻易吞下，与身体主人的意志无关，肠道在接触到外来物时就会不知疲倦地吸吮起来。初夜就遇上了如此程度的神的玩物，即使藤丸立香在进来的瞬间就缴械投降吉尔伽美什也不会感到意外。

不过这样令人印象深刻的初夜，会给藤丸立香造成什么样的误解，这之后又会给藤丸立香将来的伴侣带来什么影响，吉尔伽美什并不屑于去考虑。

“射进来，藤丸立香。”吉尔伽美什知道继续这样下去也不会有什么结果，他笑着看向胸前的御主，微微眯起了眼睛，勾引一般舔了下嘴唇。“本王想要你的精液。”

“这样……根本就忍不了嘛！”自暴自弃地抽出来大半，再深深地捅进去，果然没几下，藤丸立香就射出了性爱的初精。

虽然不多，但是精液中所携带的微弱魔力还是让吉尔伽美什的身体更加兴奋起来，他紧紧抱住藤丸立香，好让体内的性器更深入的插进来。

“总觉得有点亏……”

“那就再来一次，杂种。”吉尔伽美什用小腿轻轻摩挲着藤丸立香的腰部，明显的挑逗让正值青春，刚刚才失去处男之身的藤丸立香很快又硬了起来。

“这次要坚持得久一点哦。”带着笑意的声音在耳边绽放，藤丸立香的眼中燃起的欲火中带上了战意。

“总有一天！我会让王在我身下哭出来的！”似乎没意识到自己立下了一个多么不正经的誓言，藤丸立香卖力地挺动腰部，年轻人不知轻重又不得要点的撞击让吉尔伽美什有点难受，有时被堪堪错过的敏感点涌上来一股瘙痒，吉尔伽美什憋着笑，又要忍住呻吟，尽量清晰地告诉藤丸立香该怎样碾压自己的穴肉，又该怎样研磨敏感的内壁。

藤丸立香渐渐掌握了要领，每一下都能撞上致命的一点，吉尔伽美什这才彻底躺平，攀着藤丸立香的后背放声喘了出来。

第二次果然比初次要更持久一些，吉尔伽美什感觉腿根处被掰地有些酸痛的时候，藤丸立香才抵在最深处射了出来，连着射了两次，毫无经验的藤丸立香脱力地倒下了。

“王，你和其他御主也会做这种事吗？”藤丸立香趴在吉尔伽美什身上，头埋在对方怀里闷闷地说。

“怎么可能。”吉尔伽美什今晚心情实在很好，对御主吃醋一般的反应只觉得有趣。“不过本王遇到过的御主里，确实有几人值得屈尊。”

吉尔伽美什突然捧住藤丸立香的脸，双眼放光地看着他，“其中有一人和你着实相像，你们也会相遇的。”吉尔伽美什回忆起在那条世界线上经历过的堪称奇妙的旅程，“记住了，杂种，他叫岸波白野，是本王所认可的人。”

“岸波……白野。”藤丸立香咀嚼回味着这个过于普通的名字，“那其他人呢，王不是说有几个人吗？”

“还有一个啊——”吉尔伽美什故意拉了长音，想起这个人时和对岸波白野的欣赏不同，更多的是怀念。“你只要记得，他来的那天要吃麻婆豆腐就好了。”

“这算什么啊。”藤丸立香像小姑娘一样，鼓起了嘴巴。也许是因为有了肉体关系，他不再那么惧怕眼前的王了。

虽然幻想着能和王温存一下，藤丸立香还是尽职尽责地强迫自己退出温柔乡，他还有工作要做，之前几乎快要挺不住的他在畅快淋漓的做爱后顿时有了加班的兴致。

把性器抽离吉尔伽美什体内的时候，藤丸立香红着脸看着自己的精液从玫红色的小口缓缓流了出来，藤丸立香顺着吉尔伽美什修长的身体看了上去，对方正一副慵懒的样子躺在草丛里回看着他，还好整以暇地撩起半边的额发，露出撒上星光的白皙额头。

这一幕，今后的几乎每一天里，都会出现在藤丸立香的梦境之中。

甚至现在吃饭的时候，藤丸立香也因为瞥见了吉尔伽美什的身影而回想起了这一幕，脸色又瞬间变得通红。

“前辈？！”对面的玛修被吓了一跳，刚刚只是英雄王从身边路过了一下而已，她不知道为什么前辈的脸突然变得这么红。

“和年轻时候的我一样，被那个金色的Archer诱惑了吧。”卫宫在一旁看得明白，出声感叹道。

“卫，卫宫也？！”藤丸立香被戳到耻点，紧张得连说话都不利索了。

“毕竟是那种程度的魔性，一般人根本抵挡不住。”卫宫说完还点了点头，像是要说服自己一般。

“怎么，faker，年长的你不也没什么进步嘛。”吉尔伽美什突然冒出来，撑着桌子又一次露出标志性的坏笑。“不过本王还是要夸奖你，你的技术还是不错的，不管是厨房里还是床上。”最后一句话是吉尔伽美什贴着卫宫的耳朵说出来的。

说完放下一脸恶寒的卫宫，吉尔伽美什转过头看向藤丸立香。“杂种，本王说过，想来随时可以来，你有这个权利。”

“可是，可是，我还想……”

知道对方脸皮薄，不好意思在公开场合讨论性爱的话题，吉尔伽美什理解地帮藤丸立香打破了羞耻的墙壁。

“想和本王做爱？这可是特权哦。”

“请不要这样大声啊！”藤丸立香崩溃地趴在桌子上，还好周围的人不多，不然藤丸立香一定会钻到桌子底下去。

“哈哈哈。”吉尔伽美什又一次开心地揉弄起藤丸立香的头发。

“也不是不可以哦。”

“把恩奇都召唤出来。”吉尔伽美什抬起藤丸立香的下巴，轻轻在他嘴上啄了一下，“如果你能把本王的挚友带回来，那本王保证，这具身体将任你驰骋。”

从这一刻起，藤丸立香就下定决心，一定要把恩奇都召唤出来。

“玛修，你觉得召唤恩奇都应该用什么圣遗物比较好？果然还是让王在场更容易吧。”藤丸立香越说越碎，最后变成了自言自语一般。

“啊！我当然是为了让王高兴才想召唤恩奇都的，才不是为了那个约定哦。”

“前辈，请你不要再继续掩饰了，我们都懂。”玛修手上还端着饭盘，走也不是放也不是。

“真的不是！你们听我解释啊！”


End file.
